Et SI
by Smighit
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor n'était jamais devenue Voldemort ? Et si Mérope avait survécu pour élevé son fils ? Et si Harry n'était jamais devenu l'élu ? Et Si...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction ! En espérant qu'elle puisse vous plaire ! Evidemment, je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui sont issus de l'imagination de la formidable JK Rowling !**

* * *

Ginny vient d'éteindre la lampe de chevet après m'avoir donner un dernier baiser avant de se retourner pour enfin obtenir un repos bien mériter. Il faut dire que trois enfants ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Surtout lorsque l'on a un petit diable du nom de James ! Ils sont mes plus grands trésors lui, Albus et Lily. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir un jour gouter à ce bonheur et pourtant je ne rêve pas. Je suis débarrasser de la vie de l'élu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années et cela ne peut pas être plus parfait ! Et pourtant, malgré tout ce bonheur, je me demande encore qu'elle aurait été ma vie sans Voldemort pour la détruire. Et Si Tom Jedusor ne serait pas devenue Lord Voldemort ? Et Si mes parents seraient encore en vie, serais-je la même personne ? Et Si les mangemorts n'avaient jamais connue l'influence de leurs seigneurs ? Et Si tous ces massacres n'avaient pas eu lieu que serait devenue les victimes ?

C'est avec ses mots résonnants dans la tête que je m'endors : Et Si..., Et Si..., Et Si...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue n'est pas trop soporifique ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour toute fautes d'orthographes qui pourrait être présente mais cela n'a jamais était mon point fort malheureusement...**


	2. Chapter 1 : L'autre vie

31 Juillet 1991 :

Dans une maison de Godric's Hollow, à l'étage dans l'une des chambres, se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons. L'un était encore profondément endormi dans ses couvertures tandis que l'autre était parfaitement réveillé assis sur son lit. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des yeux verts que l'on pouvait voir au travers de lunettes rondes. Harry Potter était vraiment le portrait craché de son père à l'exception de la prunelle de ses yeux qui rappelait si bien ceux de sa mère.

Harry avait veillé toute la nuit dans l'impatience d'arriver à ce jour. En effet ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui il fêtait son 11ème anniversaire, aujourd'hui il allait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard faisant de lui un sorcier reconnu par la communauté magique.

Le réveil afficha 9 heures. Il estima que ses parents devaient être certainement réveillés et donc qu'il pouvait enfin débuter cette journée pleine de promesse st de surprises

Il dévala les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine où il trouva sa mère affairé à la cuisine ,baguette à la main en train de préparer son déjeuner spécial anniversaire et son père à la table lisant la nouvelle édition de la gazette du sorcier. Lily et James Potter avaient tout de suite remarqué la présence de leurs fils ainé et ne tardèrent pas à lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire qu'ils complétèrent d'un câlin pour la mère et d'une accolade pour le père.

« Ton frère n'est toujours pas réveillé ? » demanda la jeune femme rousse

« Non, quand je l'ai quitté il était encore étouffé en dessous des couvertures » répondit Harry en s'asseyant à table en face de son père.

« Lily chérie, tu connait Charlus ! Même une assemblée de vélane en furie ne parviendrait pas à le tirer du sommeil ! » répondit James à sa femme non sans rire.

Cet à ce moment qu'un hibou arriva avec à la patte une lettre adressée à Harry, celle qu'il avait tant attendue, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Il l'a lu plusieurs fois avec un sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le Chat du Cheshire tellement celui-ci fut rayonnant.

« Quand Sirius arrivera-t-il ? » demanda Harry après une énième lecture .

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, il a dit qu'il serait là pour le déjeuner ! » répondit James.

A la fin de sa phrase un bruit de sonnette se manifesta.

« C'est surement lui, Harry, va lui ouvrir, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir en premier » dit Lily avec un sourire qui désarmé toujours Harry autant que son père.

Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avec enthousiasme. Il appréciait énormément les visites de Sirius bien qu'il le vit assez souvent. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce n'est pas son parrain qui l'accueillit et à la vue des visiteurs, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Oh c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit le garçon assez sèchement à l'attention d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs épais mais lisse et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas Potter » répondit l'homme situé derrière la fille. « Vous devriez plutôt signaler notre présence à votre mère » ajouta l'homme avec l'ombre d'un sourire cynique.

Vexé, Harry alla tout de même prévenir sa mère qui arriva un instant après devant les visiteurs.

« Elaena ? » dit Lily avec surprise « Nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain . Y'a-t-il un problème Severus ? » demanda-t-elle avec un Ton légèrement paniqué.

« Aucun » répondit Rogue « je dois juste me rendre plus tôt que prévu à l'école et donc je te l'amène maintenant. A moins que cela te pose un problème? »

Lorsqu'il le lui demanda Lily remarqua l'expression embêtée d'Elaena. « Evidemment que non. » s'offusqua alors la rousse. Et sans qu'elle puisse rajouter un mot Severus Rogue transplana laissant la jeune fille seule avec Lily.

Elaena ne dit pas un mot et entra dans le hall d'entrée avec sa valise qu'elle lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de la femme plus âgée qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Tu as tellement changé ! » fit remarquer Lily en s'écartant pour observer le visage de son interlocutrice « Je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir enfin »

« Oui moi aussi » répondit Elaena sans conviction apparente.

Il y'avait longtemps que Lily était habituée aux manques de réactions émotives de sa fille qui devait probablement tenir cela de son père. Mais ce comportement lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur et éveillé en elle un sentiment de culpabilité. La petite n'avait qu'un an quand Severus et elle s'étaient séparés et elle n'avait eu que deux ans de plus lorsque Lily emménagea chez James alors qu'elle était tombé enceinte de Harry. Elle voyait bien qu'Elaena n'avait jamais vraiment trouver sa place et les conflits continuels avec James n'y étaient pas étrangers. Et pourtant, elle aimait vraiment sa fille autant qu'elle pouvait aimer ses fils mais interagir avec elle devenait de plus en plus compliqué au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

Et alors qu'Elaena reprenait sa valise. Lily ne pu refreiner un léger soupir qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Cette journée d'anniversaire allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue...

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre vous a présenté le second personnage principal de cette fanfiction en la personne de Elaena Rogue ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2: Famille Potter

**Vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre pour pondre ce nouveau chapitre, mais je n'avais vraiment pas assez de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. je vais essayer d'être plus consciencieuse à présent ^^**

* * *

Lily et Elaena finirent par entrer dans la cuisine et comme le craignit la maitresse de maison, l'accueil ne se fit pas chaleureux, bien au contraire.

« Que fait-elle ici ? Servilus ne devait l'amener que demain, non ? Toujours à nous apporter des noises celui-là » s'exclama James dont la voix irritée allait de paire avec ses paroles.

Mais seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il que James se montre toujours aussi provocant ! « JAMES ! Ne recommence je te prie ! Et surtout le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry! »

« Eh bien peut-être que tu aurais du le rappeler à ce cher serpentard graisseux ! Cela aurait évit… »

Au regard féroce que lui lança sa femme sa voix s'éteignit. C'est à ce moment que le cadet des Potter ce fit entendre. « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRYYYYYY ! » s'écria-t-il, tout sourire, en faisant son entrée dans la pièce et à peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il se mit à courir vers la jeune sorcière toujours souriant en criant « ELIAAAAAAAA ! ». Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Elaena sourit alors qu'elle étreignit son jeune frère.

A ce spectacle, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, son petit dernier était tellement chaleureux et enthousiaste que même l'ainée ne pouvait rester de marbre face à lui. « Bien, Charlus laisse ta sœur monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et vient t'asseoir »

Alors que la sorcière se dirigea vers les chambres, la sonnette se fit entendre. « Cette fois ça ne peut être que Sirius » s'exclama Harry en courant vers l'entrée. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit enfin son parrain tant attendu et se jeta à ses bras. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » lui dit ce dernier.

« Joyeux anniversaire » entendit-il en échos et lorsque le jeune sorcier se décrocha de l'animagus, il vit que l'écho provenait de Remus Lupin, l'autre meilleur ami de son père et d'Aries, la fille de Sirius. Cette dernière était la digne descendante d'un Black, cheveux bouclées, nez droit, yeux gris virant au noir, tout en elle rappelé son géniteur et ses ancêtres, mis a part peut-être la teinte châtains de ses boucles.

Tout quatre entrèrent dans la cuisine et tous se saluèrent avec entrain et joie. « Lily je compte sur toi pour un festin, je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Sirius dans un rire canin qui lui était si caractéristique.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, dès qu'Elaena sera descendue ton festin sera servit » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Elaena est là ? » demanda poliment Remus.

« Oui, elle est arrivée il y'a à peine ½ heure »

« Surprise de ce Chère Servi » grommela James.

Elaena arriva 5 minutes plus tard sans daigner saluer les nouveaux arrivants et se contenta de s'asseoir entre Charlus et sa mère.

Lily servit les différent plat de déjeuner à ses invités et tous mangèrent avec appétit en discutant et plaisantant, tous sauf sa fille. L'adolescente ne mangea à peine de quoi nourrir une souris qu'elle refoula son assiette. A cette occasion, Lily vit à quel point elle avait pu changer en un an. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait encore l'apparence d'une enfant mais ce ne fut plus le cas de toute évidence. Devant elle, se tenait aujourd'hui une jeune fille aux aspects de femme, son visage autrefois si juvénile était à présent si ferme et mature. Elle lui paraissait également beaucoup plus mince mais peut-être était-ce due à sa poussée de croissance. Quoiqu'au vue de l'appétit qu'elle montrait, peut-être la puberté n'était pas à blâmer. Cela inquiétait encore plus Lily, Elaena grandissait, murissait et sa petite fille s'éloignait de ce fait encore plus d'elle.

Alors que 14 heures sonnait, elle ramassa les plats, pour la plupart vide et les remplaça par les plats de diner beaucoup plus léger que celui du déjeuner. Elle se remit à observer sa fille mais aussi ses fils.

Elaena lui ressemblait c'était indéniable, elle avait hérité de ses cheveux épais, Dieu merci, jamais elle ne l'admettrait à haute voix mais les cheveux graisseux de Severus aurait été le pire héritage dont elle aurait pu hériter, mais plutôt qu'être auburn ils avaient pris le noir de son père. Elle avait aussi les yeux verts de Lily tout comme Harry. Mais là s'arrêtait les ressemblances entre Harry et sa sœur ou sa mère, lui était le portrait miniature de son père avec ses cheveux noirs indisciplinables, le port de lunettes ne faisait qu'accentuer ces similitudes entre le père et le fils. Charlus quant à lui, on pouvait le qualifier de mélange, de Lily il avait les cheveux auburn et épais qui avaient tendance a ondulé légèrement; De James, il avait les yeux noisettes et la nécessité de lunette que celui-ci s'évertuait à refuser de mettre.

Pour le caractère, ses deux ainés avaient hérité de leurs pères, Elaena, étant enfant ressemblé pourtant à Lily, elle étai ouverte, joueuse, câline et, eh bien c'est difficile à admettre mais, quelque peu colérique. Cependant en grandissant et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle devint taciturne et pris gout au sarcasme autant que le fit son père, seule le coté « furie », comme dirait James, lui était restait de sa mère, et ce n'était pas le mieux. Harry était, quand à lui, comme son père, un casse-cou têtue et pouvait se montrait également arrogant mais dans une moindre mesure que James, due à la sensibilité qu'il avait pu hériter d'elle. La sensibilité était fort présente aussi chez son petit Charlus, du haut de ses presque 9 ans, il était doux et chaleureux ainsi qu'empathique et toujours joyeux. James ne cessait de dire qu'il était comme Lily, les griffes de tigresse en moins.

A y repenser comme elle le faisait à l'instant, il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Harry et Elaena ne s'entendent que très peu voire pas du tout et que seul Charlus pouvait franchir les barrières de sa fille ainée. Charlus était le seul qui arrivait à unir cette fratrie mais aussi cette famille, et cela briser le cœur de Lily, elle aurait du être le ciment de la famille.

Puis elle croisa le regard de Harry et elle se ressaisit, c'était son 11ème anniversaire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de déprimer sur ces incompétences de mère, mais celui de faire de ce jour le plus beau de la vie de son fils ainé.

* * *

**Bon, toujours pas finit cet anniversaire et pas beaucoup d'action, désolé si cela peut parraître plat mais je voulais me concentrer sur la situation familiale de la famille Potter car cela fera quand même partie de l'intrigue et je ne pouvais pas faire sans ^^ Mais le prochain chapitre se verra beaucoup plus dynamique, promis !**


End file.
